


Runway

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admit it, Frottage, Gabriel is just that fabulous, Lingerie, M/M, Runway Walk, Teasing, We all know it, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has no idea why Gabriel took him shopping.  He's bored out of his mind.  So Gabriel decides to....liven things up a little!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runway

**Author's Note:**

> I....have no excuse for this. It was hot. And....yeah. It was hot. Ergo, it was written.

 

 

 

There were just some things in life that Sam did not have an opinion on.  Clothes were one of them.  As long as it fit (rare enough that this had to be a criteria) and was comfortable (also rare), he’d wear it.  Hell, he’d wear it until it either had stains he couldn’t get out, or until it was unwearable.  

 

Which is WHY he did not understand Gabriel’s need to put on his own sort of mini fashion show for him, asking for his advice on clothing.  “Why am I here again?”  

 

“Because I like seeing your reactions!”  Gabriel called from the dressing room.  

 

“They’re just clothes!”  

 

Gabriel huffed and stuck his head out of the dressing room.  “Just clothes.  Maybe I just need to put on something that’ll catch your attention!”  

 

Sam rolled his eyes and settled back into the chair.  Right.  Attention-grabbing.

 

A snap echoed from the dressing room and Sam was about to ask if anything was wrong when a catwalk appeared in front of him.  He raised an eyebrow.  “Gabriel?”  

 

There was a curtain where Gabriel’s dressing room had been moments again and Sam’s breath left him in a rush when a leg pushed out from behind the curtain, wearing tall, black stilettos.  “Gabriel…?”  

 

“You said you were bored Sammich.  I’m just…livening things up a bit!”  Gabriel stepped out from behind the curtain and struck a pose before strutting down the runway.  He paused just in front of Sam and spread his legs, reaching out to drag a finger down the length of Sam’s tie.  “What do you think?”  

 

Sam’s brain had decided to take a very long vacation and was no longer available for any snarky comments, because all of the blood in his brain was draining to his cock, post-haste.  “Uhhhhhh.”  He managed.  

 

Gabriel laughed, throwing his head back.  “Oh, now I’ve got your attention.”  He struck another pose, pushing his hips forward, giving Sam a prime view as he started to get hard.  “See something you like there Sam…?”

 

Sam managed a groan, licking his lips as he stared at the bright red panties Gabriel was wearing.  They even had white lace trim ringing around his thighs and waist.  Sam wanted to tear them off him.  “W-what are you wearing?”  

 

A snap echoed and suddenly there were stairs at the end of the catwalk.  Gabriel stepped down them and straddled Sam’s lap.  “Panties.  Silky, red, panties.”  Gabriel whispered, leaning up to kiss Sam.  “You mentioned being bored, so I thought I’d….liven things up a little.”  

 

Sam’s brain made a valiant effort to think up some sort of reply, but his cock was hard enough to hurt and pressing against the zipper.  Sam undid the button on his slacks, only to be stopped a minute later by Gabriel’s hands.  “Gabriel-”

 

“Want to know how good these feel?  I want you to get me off wearing them.”  Gabriel smirked when Sam gasped and shuddered underneath him.  He finished unzipping Sam’s pants and tugged his jeans and boxers down quickly, Sam’s hard cock standing up against his belly.  

 

Gabriel climbed off Sam’s lap and turned around, pressing his ass back against Sam’s cock, laughing as Sam immediately bucked against him.  “Feels good, doesn’t it?  Soft and silky and fucking heaven against your dick, isn’t it?”  

 

Sam moaned and buried his face in Gabriel’s neck, one hand going to Gabriel’s hips to yank him back so he could grind against the angel, his dick sliding against the fabric as he moved.  “Fuck, Gabriel.”  

 

“Think, ah!  You’ve still got one hand free.  On top of the panties.  Rub me off.  Want to come with your hand, feeling the panties.”  Gabriel ordered, gasping when Sam did exactly that, moaning loudly as that big hand wrapped around him and began to stroke.  “Fuck, yes.”  

 

Sam yanked Gabriel back against him, panting into his neck as they moved together.  Gabriel was right, it felt like fucking heaven against his dick and he could feel Gabriel already leaking through the front.  “Fucking tease.”  He growled.  

 

“Hey!”  Gabriel panted.  “Teases don’t put out.  I’m definitely…fuck!”  He swore, his body shaking.  “Putting out for you!”  

 

Sam growled and started moving his hips harder, grinding against Gabriel as he started to shiver and moan.  “Bet you’re gonna come for me, make a nice mess of these panties, aren’t you?  I bet that you are.”  Sam whispered, giving Gabriel’s dick another squeeze, stroking him faster.  

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip, gasping as he rocked up and into Sam’s hand, grinding back down hard as he came, unable to keep the loud moan of Sam’s name from escaping.  A moment later, he felt Sam tense under him and hot come hit his back as the hunter shuddered.  

 

Gabriel sucked in a few deep breaths and chuckled, his head rocking back against Sam’s shoulder.  “Hey Sam?”  

 

Sam cleared his throat, his hips still rocking the smallest bit to draw out the last aftershocks.  “Yeah?”  

 

“Still think clothes are boring?”  

 

  
Sam laughed and laughed.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
